Keep Tryin!
by Kalivax
Summary: Life's hectic...just ask Sora, he and his two siblings along with thier cousin Cloud, are all trying to dodge assination attempts, shady pasts, obsessive stalkerfanboys, as well as helping the three spirits trapped in their house to find peace. YAOI
1. Prolouge

So, got bit by a rabid plot bunny a few weeks ago while surfing the LJ comm. for Kingdom Hearts yaoi after a ten hour marathon straight of the game—needless to say the game has been on my mind for quite some time…I just loved the idea of Sora and Roxas interacting, but I also thought that Naminé just made such a good maternal figure that I ended up with the three of them as the main characters for the story: waves hand idly: needless to say I just got consumed to write this story…although after awhile it just stayed there in my computer gathering virtual dust…it took my friend Steffie reminding me to finish writing that got me actually working…anyhoo, the story's shonen-ai (as per usual of course) the pairings are as follows:

C/L, R/A, S/R, and some very light D/Z, T/S (ok that pairings hetero but hey whatever…)

Disclaimer: Do I really seem like I own the rights to Kingdom Hearts? If I did I wouldn't have such a hard time finding doujin…:grumbles like a jaded old woman:…

_**Keep Tryin'!**_

**+--**Prologue: 'The Wonderfully Wacky Strife Family and its ever present Moochers'--+

a.k.a.: What are friends for besides selling your prized possessions?

Yuffie beamed widely, rising up from her seat in a way much akin to one making a long-winded speech. Cloud sighed at the upcoming result, he wondered idly if he should go to get some aspirin, he had a very bad feeling he would be needing it in a few minutes.

"Attention family!" the hyper-active teen began banging on her fist to get more attention to her, as a result she succeeded in achieving that as well as pointed glares from certain disgruntled and peeved blondes—both of which she ignored with ease, "I've got good news!" then she lowered her voice a bit, "...and some bad news. But mostly good!"

"Yuffie for the last time—"

"—we are too a family!" the girl emphasized this point by slamming her fist into the air theatrically, "after all, we're all we all have left!" she did a quick glance to see who would agree with her readily, she saw her target and mentally gave a trade mark grin, "— right, Sora?"

Of course, the only brunette male present readily agreed with the speaker, his blue eyes sparkling at the loyalty he had for his dear 'family'—he nodded readily: "Right, we're all family!"

On either side of him, his two siblings (who were actual blood relatives) both offered their own reactions: Roxas continued to eat his potatoes, while Naminé just gave a supporting smile.

"What's the big news, Yuffie?" she asked, with a curious tilt of her head.

Yuffie looked triumphant as she continued her speech, clearly pleased that there was interest in what she had to say. She took a deep breath as she commenced her announcements:

"Good news is—Aerith and I finally finished paying off the repairs for that house in Destiny Islands, since Aerith is already over there, she, Tifa, and Sephiroth—"at that Cloud really felt that migraine's presence, he had a short tolerance of the silver-haired man, " they're helping to get it ready for us!"

"Yuffie," Cloud's voice was calm as he felt a sudden inkling feeling at what the bad news was, "and why would they be doing that?"

"Well...erm...you see," Yuffie tried to search for a way to prolong the inevitable, she tried to keep her smile on her face for a moment longer as to not alert Cid (he was in striking distance after all),

"that's where the bad news comes in. You see we had a lot of debt thanks to that house and well, I, uh, had to sell a few things and cut back on a few expenses so we could pay it off."

Cloud felt a sudden feeling of dread well up in him, slowly as if trying to confirm all of this was happening or not—that it wasn't another nightmare courtesy of some of the ninja girl's undercooked food—voiced what was on everyone's minds:

"What did you sell?"

"Nothing much! Just..." her voice lowered a bit and she lost most of her charisma, "...your bike...and...I...uh, had to—erm, take money from our bank accounts—" it was as if her mouth was trying not to say itself what horrible act she had committed, this caused everyone to fear the worst, "... and I also had to mortgage the house. We have two days."

"—Wait a minute! I don't live here, what did you do to my things?" Cid demanded cutting into the silence before anyone could attack Yuffie, "you did so something, didn't ya?"

At that Yuffie, mentally said her prayers and gulped, smile fading a bit as she finished, "...I figured you don't really spend much time at home, so err...I sold your apartment. You should've gotten an eviction notice sometime today. That's why I invited you over for dinner..."

Cloud and Cid both rose from their chairs with expressions dark, ready to attack the eldest female when the lights suddenly flickered off, causing everyone to blink around in inky absence of light. Sora, from a never really conquered fear of being surrounded entirely by darkness grabbed onto Naminé, who just patted her brother's head, while Roxas just shook his head, tiredly as finally from somewhere near the door a light soprano voice murmured:

"Did I also mention that I drained the emergency account that paid for the bills?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

...And so here they were, all piled into Cid's old beat-up, hideous mustard yellow stripped with mocha brown, Astro van. It hurt just knowing that they were inside such a monstrosity…driving it however was something that Cid relished daily, which was why he was yelling for the umpteenth time as someone near caused yet another collision with his dear beloved _Sierra_ (yes, he named his car…what of it?), while in the front seat, Cloud housed another migraine. In the way back of the car, Yuffie still sat with a pout on her face that rivaled Sora's, whom sat next to her, while Naminé and Roxas sat in the middle chairs—acting as human shields of sort.

"Mou! Cloud Strife! I hate you!" Yuffie jeered as she nursed her hair cut, and threw one of Sora's offered snack cakes at the blond haired teen in the front, "you'll probably like it there anyway you'll see! And then you'll feel bad for ever chasing me with the razor shears, but I won't forgive you even if you're on your knees and crying like the little sissy I know you really are!"

Yuffie had been continuing in the same train of thought ever since they had left Twilight Town—so Cloud was practically a candidate for canonization when he ignored the umpteenth

Twinkie to bounce into his hair, leaving even more cream smeared onto his clothes as she screamed more colorful prophesizes of his demise.

And just like that, the wonderfully wacky 'family' pulled into the drive way after the ten hour drive, more than ready to settle into the new home…

--TBC--

I forgot to mention earlier but the title of the fic is from a recently released Utada Hikaru song called 'Keep Tryin' its so cute :Huggles her CD single: anyhoo, I have nothing else really much to say, Review if you'd like…I'm just trying to put off my Econ homework so I really don't mind…oh btw, if anyone is interested in beta-editing for this fic, contact me. I'm usually ok on the big things, but I never really notice the little typos until its posted: sighs: after all these years I still have this problem…you'd think it'd wear off eventually…willies kiddies, there's gonna be some interesting meetings as well as some major turn of events, so see ya'lls next chapter, now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to save :reaches for borrowed DS and begins to rabidly play Trauma Center: Argh! Nooo! I won't let you die on mee!


	2. Chapter 1: Deja vu all over again

_**PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even this Nintendo DS :points to DS:…I'm just that poor…

**Keep Tryin'!**

+--On meetings, brothers, and book throwing…--+

a.k.a. Déjà vu all over again…

Sora bounded out of the car as if he was an hyperactive five year old on sugar, it hurt Roxas's eyes just to watch at how fast the brunette boy went as he began to pace around excitedly, all the while squealing and relaying his findings at such speeds Roxas didn't know could've ever been reached: "Roxas! Naminé! Look! The house is so big! OH SO COOL—there's a big glass thing-y in the back too! It's gotta be an aquarium, hey! We get an aquarium! WOW! look how big the lawn is!"

Sora continued his worship of their new house, which the others had to admit was a major improvement from their old crumbling one story house in the 'bad' part of Twilight Town, however as they all continued to pile out of the car, it was pretty obvious by then that Sora was having way to much fun with the house (he was now grabbing Roxas and Naminé by their wrists and leading them up to the engraved door as he explained in detail 'how much fun the three of them would have playing laser tag now').

Cloud raised a brow, Cid saying with a small smirk of amusement: "That's what we get for keeping that boy cooped up in a enclosed cramped space with nothing but snack foods and a battery-dead game boy to occupy his time...I think I've seen small rodents with less energy than him. Speaking of small rodents, where's Yuffie?"

At that one of Naminé's sketchbooks came flying and smacked the driver right on target in the back of the head. Cid in reaction let out a series of colorful phrases, that luckily the others had enough sense to just ignore, while Cloud glanced over to see Yuffie with a menacing growl, almost daring him to say something as she immerged from inside the car. Cloud noted the book in her hand—a copy of _War and Peace_ that was also Naminé's. He inwardly winced, deciding to just focusing on the three teenagers on the house's big porch.

Sora was informing Naminé about the usefulness of using Roxas as a human shield as he was opening the door, but failed to notice that someone else had just opened it from the inside, the result was Sora bumping into said someone's chest, then looking up blinking confused.

The result caused him to blush and for once in his short life, be left absolutely stunned.

There in front of him was one of the coolest guys he'd ever seen. Long, wild, brown hair, piercing gray eyes, and mysterious scar across his forehead. He even smelled nice, like his favorite flower, lilacs. The guy even had a really cool leather jacket on!

Sora's eyes widened even more and his light blue eyes lit up with puppy-like adoration. A foolish grin was set upon his face as he looked at the elder before him.

"Wow, your jacket is so cool!"

The guy, whose facial expressions remained the same, had his stormy gray eyes soften a bit at the childish yet so hopelessly cute attitude of the teenager before them…in fact that attitude was a lot like Z—

"—ell are you?"

Leon blinked as he was broken out of his reverie. He looked down to see another had stepped in; this one had blond unruly hair and the same piercing blue eyes. He kept his hands on the shorter boy's shoulder.

Roxas gave the suspicious man before him a prompt and frosty glare as he once more interrogated, voice low and menacing: "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in our house?"

As if on cue, Yuffie launched herself at the blond brother, effectively causing him to fall as well as gaining a free piggy back ride as she chirped happily: "Hey guys! Meet our one and only border—Leon!"

Leon frowned at Yuffie's position on the blond boy: "Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"I'm riding Ro-Ro-chan!"

At that the dubbed 'Ro-Ro-chan' threatened serious damage, which went unfazed past Yuffie, who continued the introductions.

"This is Naminé," the blond girl waved politely, eyes curious, while Yuffie giggled as she leapt up and swung an arm around the still blushing Sora, "and this little darling is Sora. Isn't he adorable? He's sweet, naïve, happy, bright, wonderfully stubborn—and so perfect for you!" Sora flushed even further at that remark, protesting loudly which just further amused Yuffie, "but, you'd have to fight his brother and his psycho cousin!" she gestured to the now approaching blonde teen, "you remember Cloud, right?"

Leon caught glances with the slightly younger guy before him. Both men quickly started to stare each other down.

Leon opened his mouth as if to say something yet Cloud broke eye contact first, causing the taller man before him to scowl deeply.

Cloud hated to admit but he couldn't recognize Leon, maybe he was a part of the past had been sealed…the one that refused to be opened. The past before his cousins, when it was just Sephiroth, him, and—

"Araa! You all are here already? Hold on we'll be down in a moment!" came the twinkle of Aerith's sweet voice at suspiciously good timing. Cloud mentally thanked the flower girl, glad for the distraction, not noticing that Sora was know watching his cousin with a expression of concern.

"Sephiroth and Tifa are at the bar," Aerith continued, 'totally unaware' of her interruption, she smiled at the triplets, "ah, Sora! My, you've grown! Oh! And is that you Roxas?" she tilted her head as she examined the boy's position, "Yuffie, it's been too long."

The ninja girl waved enthusiastically back, still acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be sitting on Roxas's back.

"Ms. Aerith," Naminé rushed forward, sidestepping Yuffie, Sora, Leon , and Roxas with practiced ease, she embraced the lady warmly, "are you living with us also?"

"Naminé, I thought I told you to call me Auntie," Aerith teased and patted the blonde haired girl's head in affection, she sent her gentle smile in Cid's direction, and he waved in response.

"Aerith!" Sora abandoned the mysterious Leon (for now) and joined the hug, his wide grin mirrored Aerith's own, then he began to try and glance behind her, "are Caith Sith and Nanaki with you?"

At that, a black cat and a border collie with a braided tail made their appearance charging at their summoner. Sora let out a pleased laugh and let himself be tackled by the two.

And yet, somewhere, far up, on three different windows, on different stories, three different women watched the scene below them unfold…

--TBC—

Ok, guys sorry about all this, but I decided to rewrite the following chapters after the prologue. So far, I've left some pieces of the chapters intact (let's face it most of the paragraphs are the same), I decided to add characters and will be changing some minor details of the story line. For all those Zell fans out there, I've never really played FFVIII respectively (ok, the truth is, watched the opening FMV and then turned it off), but I do know many people who have (and they still keep trying to get me to play it through) and so am trying to adapt based on what they've told me and what wikipedia offers, so if its not how he acts truly, sorry but I'm trying my best here. For all of those who are really confused about what I'm talking about: Don't worry about it (yet). Everything will be revealed in due time. Well, Revisions for the following chapters are still in the works, but I'm really pleased with the changes. Feedback is appreciated but not necessary…till next time,

Kalivax


	3. Chapter 2: When I first met you

**NOTE: CHAPTERS 2-4 HAVE ALL BEEN EITHER REVISED OR REWRITTEN, THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THESE CHANGES PLEASE DO SO NOW,**

**THANK YOU.**

Plus I worked really hard on them, so please do check them out!

Disclaimer: See first two parts of this fic: a.k.a. DO NOT OWN…

**Keep Tryin'!**

+--Ghosts, shopping carts, and whatnot…--+  
a.k.a. When I first met you, I fell unconscious…

"Why are we doing this again?" Kairi inquired, with an almost bored expression on her face as they neared the gate to the infamous **_Zanarkand Manor_**, "this has got to be one of your less brilliant ideas, and you supposedly are top in our class."

"Oh ha, ha, "next to her, Riku, her best friend since they were in kindergarten and foster brother, scrutinized the huge iron mammoth monstrosity that was currently mocking them, he tapped his chin, then sea-green eyes brightening noticed that the gate was left slightly open, "if you're so scared Kairi," he easily slipped thru the gap, "go home."

"No way," Kairi followed, albeit a bit more slowly, "if I you get hurt, somehow I'm going to get it even though **_I_** was the one who warned you. Why do you let Tidus and Wakka bug you so much?"

The silver-haired teenager narrowed his eyes, continuing down to the driveway that looked actually refurbished, totally ignoring Kairi's comments.

"_Go and bring back the door knob from the old Zanarkand house if you're so brave_," Kairi didn't bother lowering her voice for her Tidus impersonation, with a small cocky smirk she remarked, "heh, I knew his voice was going to squeak when he reached puberty, I just didn't know this badly…"

The driveway wasn't that far away from the famed building and soon both stopped to admire the surprisingly crisp and clean looking house.

Riku frowned.

Now this didn't make sense, supposedly the place had been abandoned after a series of unexplainable events occurred, so why did everything look so…new?

Drawing closer, he gingerly walked up the steps to the front door—the wood was strong and sturdy and on closer inspection, the door was also brand new.

He glanced down.

A pristine freshly new, barely even touched brass door knob mocked him.

Tidus and Wakka would never believe that this was from the house…he didn't quite believe it really either, but, a dare was a dare and with little reluctance reached for his Swiss-army knife.

"Hey, Riku…is it just me, or is this house totally different from what it used to be?" Kairi murmered more to herself, as she noted that the so-called 'scary haunted manor' actually looked warm and inviting, "I heard rumors that someone had bought it, but to think they actually got this far into renovating it…"

"Wait, what?" Riku paused in his search of the screw-driver attachment to blink at the brunette girl owlishly, "what do you mean 'renovating'?"

Suddenly as if on cue, a scream rippled through the air, and forebodingly the front door opened at the exact same time…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora stared wide-eyed at the brunette woman before him.

He gulped, blinked, and opened his mouth to take in a huge amount of air to repeat.

"Erm, hello, I'm sorry about this," the woman dressed in an old traditional muted outfit of the twenties' classical belle, she gave him a worried glance, "are you alright? I'm sorry to have startled you, it's just since we're now going to be room-mates, I thought it would be best to introduce myself, " she gestured her transparent hands around the grand study, "this was where I spent the most time at."

Sora just continued to gape at her as if she had grown a third head. The woman took no mind to it, and extended her hand in an Aerith-like stance, "I'm Yuna. What's your name?"

Sora's eyes still stayed the size of saucers.

He let out another scream.

Yuna looked a bit deflated at the action.

There was a sudden crash and soon enough, a handsome boy with long silver hair followed by a shorter girl with shoulder length mahogany locks came rushing in.

Present parties blinked owlishly at each other.

"Uhh…someone needed help in here?" Riku was about to ask but stopped to take a good look at the shorter brunette boy currently backed into wall. Beautiful sky blue orbs, perfectly supple-looking peach skin, full cushiony lips, all on an wonderfully sinew frame. He couldn't help but drool a little…ok, or a lot.

Nevertheless, of course, for some odd reason, his Adonis suddenly closed his eyes, going pale and fell to the floor.

For some odd reason or another, Sora fainted at the sight of one of the most beautiful guys he'd ever seen.

It could've been love at first sight…or the overloading of one's senses, either way, Riku ended up rushing forward to catch the other…with timing only a cheesy soap opera could hope to reproduce…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas rushed downstairs as quick as his legs could take him, hovering next to him, a blond women with braids rushed as well.

"Oh, I hope Yunie is ok!"

Roxas was just slightly more concerned for his brother.

As expected, Namine was already opening the door as he spotted the room Sora had picked out. Behind her was also another woman, this time clad in black and with short brown hair.

The four collectively paused at the sight.

A transparent brown haired woman and a reddish-brown haired girl both watched on worriedly, as a guy with longer silver hair and slightly effeminate features held their brother.

To say that Roxas is over-protective is just slightly an understatement, like calling the atom bomb a 'tiny burst of air and chemicals'. So with that knowledge in mind, it was pretty apparent by the way he acted to wards earlier actions at his brother's expense, that nothing short of World War III was about to be unleashed.

"Who the **_fuck_** are you?" he growled through gritted teeth, advancing on the offending person, "what the **_fuck_** are you doing to my brother? Why the **_hell_** is he knocked out?"

His tone promised swift punishment for the wrong answer.

Riku glared back, immediately clutching the unconscious brunette closer just to tick off the blond some more.

The situation grew tense, and silence reigned until:

"What was that?" Sora with amazing speed, sat-up as if he had just taken a peaceful little nap, almost akin to a kitten, he pawed at his eyes with his fists, glancing around the room confused, "err…what just happened?"

"Good question," Roxas glowered promising painful death to the silver-haired menace whose lap Sora was still on, "what did just happen? We—" Naminé looked speculative at the situation, "left you alone for an hour to finish unpacking and then look what happens!"  
Roxas's brow furrowed, "Sora, you should've picked a closer room!"

Sora frowned, pouting cutely, oblivious to the fact that his seat cushion was now studying him carefully.

"Roxas, I'm not a kid ya know. We are the same age," he insisted, sighing, used to the tiring routine of his brother's, he paused as if noticing Riku for the first time, "who are you?"

"My name is—" the taller boy began, looking him seductively straight in the eye.

"—Riku!" Kairi suddenly interjected, and reached over to smack her foster brother across the head(the murderous intent from Roxas was hitting her in droves), she rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous giggle, "and I'm his adopted sister Kairi. We live two streets over. We heard screams coming from the house."

"Isn't the gate at least half a mile away?" Roxas pointed out, brow twitching.

"R-right, but the scream…was uh, really loud!" Kairi finished in a rush, she gave a weak smile, "yup, really loud."

"I did not scream." Sora huffed, crossing his arms, then he blinked as Yuna floated past to talk towards the other two female spirits who had appeared with his siblings, "I was just surprised….and I…uh…yelped. Who are they anyway? What are they?"

Naminé gave her brother a kind smile, helping him up of Riku, who looked a lot sadder at the motion.

"They're spirits, don't worry they aren't bad," She gestured to the three women, who had now paused and faced the teenagers, "they just had the mis-fortune of dying here."

"I'm very sorry about before, " the one Sora remembered as Yuna bowed as she looked him up and down, "are you alright?"

Yuna's Aerith-like qualities quickly enamored her to him and over-rode his fear (at least fro the time being) and he nodded, mumbling, "Sorry I scre—yelped."

"Don't worry it was sorta creepy that no one else did," the transparent blond to Yuna's left informed, she gave a trickster's grin, "I'm Rikku by the way, Yunie's cousin. And I haunt the room your brother stays in."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

The brunette woman with short hair nodded: "Paine. I haunt the hallways."

Naminé placed a hand on Roxas's and Sora's shoulders in the same fashion that a mother does of her children, "I'm Namine, this is Roxas," she tapped the blonde's right shoulder, "and this is Sora," she repeated the action with Sora's left, "and we're triplets."

"What are you doing in this old place--" Kairi paused, giving an appraising glimpse around the room, "though it's not so old anymore I guess."

"We moved here from Twilight town with our family," Sora chirped a broad smile making its way back onto his face, " we just got here today."

"Family?"

"Yes, our cousin Cloud and some friends of his," Naminé elaborated, "we haven't even registered for school yet, actually…in fact we haven't gotten the chance to leave the house," another calculating look graced her blue eyes, instinctively Roxas and Sora backed away from her a little, "actually, I'm feeling quite hungry, the others probably won't be back for two hours," she gave Kairi a knowing look, "would you mind terribly escorting us to the nearest supermarket?"

"Hmm? Oh, no ma'am," Kairi agreed catching on, she clapped Riku on the back good-naturedly, "would we Riku?"

Outwardly he shrugged, mentally he thanked the higher powers for such a perceptive friend.

Sora beamed at the prospect of exploring with new found company.

Roxas just bit on his lip, scowling…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**WHAM**_

"Oops, my bad," Roxas stated inspecting his finger-nails as he easily maneuvered the shopping cart into the store, completely un-apologetic for that fact he had just run over Riku's foot, "these things are just so hard to control…"

"Roxas, that was mean," Sora chastened next to him, before slowing to check on Riku, who was attempting very hard not to hold onto his injured foot and hobble behind them.

Kairi and Naminé were behind the lively trio, talking about seemingly innocent girl talk.

"Sora, get over here this instant!" Obediently the brunette appeared next to his brother, just slightly confused at why he kept summoning him then dismissing him as soon as Riku was far enough away.

"You know, Riku's really not such a bad guy," Kairi informed watching the antics before her with a smug smirk, "it's ironic, cause usually people are mooning over him, its nice to see the other way around for once."

Naminé had a sneaking suspicion that Kairi seemed to be talking from experience, yet wisely decided not to ask.

"Sora's a sweetheart himself," she let out a small giggle, "and don't worry about Roxas. He's usually not like this, I guess he's afraid his brother will leave him, they're quite the pair. Although," Naminé hesitated as if finding trouble putting what she had to say in words, "Sora never acted this way when **_he_** came. So I wonder why when it's the reverse, Roxas is quick to get angry? Maybe its because of the way Sora acts…?"

"Who?" Kairi felt like Naminé wasn't talking to her anymore.

"Oh, um, no one. Just something about someone…" Naminé waved her hand idly, and then called out to those in front of her, "Sora, not too many sweets now! Roxas, please stop ramming Riku with the cart!" Just then, her eyes glimmered and she got a wicked smile on her face, she turned back towards Kairi, "what do you say we test how much Riku likes Sora?"

Kairi blinked in confusion as Naminé rushed forward and took some very expensive, pure chocolate death, fudge brownies, and tossed them in Roxas's battering ram/ shopping cart. Roxas's eyes lit up at the prospect and he searched around to find something of equal or more value. He reached over for a pack of gummy bears that cost almost as much as a dinner at a fast food place. Two devious expressions made themselves known as the two began to fill the cart up with over-priced goodies.

Kairi watched the two, caught between amusement and pity as she realized just how these two would test Riku.

"Oh no, Sora!" the shorter of the triplets looked back at his sister, not noticing (in reality he just decided to play the oblivious party to whatever madness his siblings were concocting) the huge pile of expensive food items in the plastic blue shopping cart.

"Yes, Naminé?" he asked in reply.

"Did you bring your wallet? Me and Roxas forgot ours," predictably Sora looked at her slightly panicked as well, "you did bring yours right?"

"No, I thought you guys would, you're the responsible ones!" he shot back, looking very much agitated as he checked his pockets again, and again, and again, "I haven't even picked anything out yet!"

Kairi observed the scene carefully.

It was well known that as much as Riku was a player, he was also a tight-wad when it came to spending money on people other than himself.

"Frugal" he called it, "cheap jack ass" is what Kairi and many others easily translated it.

So, imagine Kairi's slight shock, when he agreed to pay for the snacks and with an 'non-chalant' attitude shelled out more than eighty dollars for food that Sora himself didn't even pick out…just so that he could see the look of gratitude on the brunette's face.

It would've been cute, if not for Roxas smirking up a storm behind them, knowing perfectly well that this was just the beginning.

All the while, Naminé just continued to beam serenely next to Kairi, remarking thoroughly amused: "O'aka's, huh? We don't have these back in Twilight Town... I think...I'm begining to like it here"

Getting her stingy foster-brother to happily spend money so trivially as well as getting him to act like a mooned over school girl, Kairi couldn't help but laugh.

Man, these triplets were good!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back at the house…

"We're home, sorry we took so long!" Yuffie called out as the group piled into the house, " we had to go pick up the food! Guys?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Oh, you guys couldn't wait, huh?" Yuffie ran in to the kitchen and flipped on the switch, she stopped smiling and just gaped, "who…are…you?"

"Yuffie, don't run of like…that…" Cloud's words died in his throat at the sight of three transparent women sitting at the rickety wooden table easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "…right then…"

"Ah, you two, stop being rude," Aerith hit the dumb-struck pair playfully as she walked past with some of the take-out in her arms, "these are the spirits who reside here. They're the reason the house was so affordable—" she nodded toward Yuffie, "you should thank them you know."

"So you're telling me," Yuffie jumped at the icy-ness of Cloud's words, "that you practically spent all we had on renovating a house, and that even then, we could only purchase the house because it was haunted!" Cloud's blue eyes glowed green, "well?"

"But they're good ghosts, right?" she turned to Aerith and the ghosts, "right?"

"Oh quit over-reacting the both of you," Sephiroth remarked slightly annoyed, as he helped Tifa set some more of the take-out down, "honestly, how old are you two to be afraid of harmless ghosts?"

Cloud turned his color-changing eyes at Sephiroth who just shrugged easily, unfazed by the malicious intent of the gaze.

"Cid's going downtown to set up plans to move his shop down here," Leon stated as he carried in the last of the groceries, "where are the kids?"

"They went to buy some snacks," a ghost with brown hair and regal clothes reported, "they had an interesting…experience…"

"What happened, Yuna?" Cloud and Yuffie were just a little spooked (no pun intended) at how Aerith could easily converse with the spirits as if they were the baby-sitters reporting on their charges to their employer, "did they get into any trouble?"

"You'll see, they should be coming back soon, they have a few new friends with them," Yuna informed, enigmatically.

Cloud sighed, great, knowing his luck, that probably wasn't a good thing…

--Tbc—

Ok, well, revision for chapter two up! This was actually sorta fun, and I got some points out of the way and junk….work's been keeping me busy so, the last and final revision for chapter three should be short and sweet, then we're making headway…till next time guys!


	4. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Quick Authoress Notes: So sorry about long time to update. I've been a bit busy this summer, so I never really had the time to just sit and write. I can't guarantee when I'll update next, but this fic will be fairly short, so I'm not that worried.

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED KINGDOM HEARTS, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE NEED A JOB!

Oh and one last thing

_Thoughts _

Just to avoid confusion…

**Keep Tryin'!**

+-- Boxes, Books, and Bad rhyming? --+  
a.k.a. First Impressions are everything, so dancing and singing about friends can be taken the wrong way…

"Damn it, you did that on purpose, Roxas!" Riku accused pointing an accusing finger at the blond before him, "you practically threw that book at me!"

Roxas just yawned, while behind him Sora rushed over.

"Riku, are you alright?" Riku gave a sly smile at Roxas, before theatrically clutching his head, "I think I feel a bump! Don't worry about it Sora, I'll be…why is the room spinning? Oh, why're there colors everywhere?"

"H-he's faking!" Roxas spluttered, face going red, he gave Sora an expression of disbelief, "don't tell me you actually believe him!"

"Roxas, you threw 'War and Peace' at him! He's lucky he doesn't have a concussion!" Sora pointed out frowning at his brother's attitude, then he turned towards Riku, "are you alright? I'm sorry about that, all you wanted to do was help us move in," he raised his voice at the last part, as if to chaste his brother across from him, Riku took this moment to 'fall helplessly' into Sora's arms and snuggle closer to 'his future boyfriend', "oh no, he fell! Riku, Riku!" With a determined look, he helped Riku on his feet, "you're just going have to lie down. I'll get Aerith to make you something to eat…here, you can just lie on my bed…"

Roxas almost reached over to strangle the silver-haired boy as he limped past, but then he knew, he knew that the little rat bastard would just further use that to his advantage.

Riku did have enough time to give Roxas a look of pure content, then smiling pure evil, he began softly, "Sora, would you lie down with me? I feel so cold…"

That was it, no more!

Roxas spun on his heel, ready to go and strangle that smug little bastard, until he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to turn to figure out who it was:

"Let me go Cloud, I **_need _** to bash his face in. He is not going to stop until he's thoroughly molested my little brother!"

_Why is everyone wanting to throw that book around?_ Cloud's eyes wandered over to the fallen weapon and he recounted how a few days earlier, Cid had almost had that particular volume launched at him by their resident ninja fanatic, outwardly he wondered: "I thought Sora was your age?"

"He is," Roxas admitted as an afterthought, "but he might as well be my little brother. He has no idea what this guy wants of him!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, moving his hand to ruffle Roxas's hair: "He isn't as clueless as you think. And that Riku doesn't seem too bad—" he ignored Roxas's pointed glare, "at least he's not as bad as **_Axel_** was."

Roxas stood stock still, pale and almost frozen in place, Cloud felt immediately guilty that he brought up such a tender subject but he knew it was only fair.

"Roxas, I'm sorry but, you know its true."

The blond didn't say anything and moved Cloud's hand off of his head, he continued on his way, acting as if nothing happened.

"What's with him?"

Cloud almost jumped, almost…he was slowly getting used to living in a haunted house.

"Nothing, I just said something that upset him, he'll be fine in a few minutes," he assured, more to himself than to the spirit next to him, "hey Paine, where are Yuna and Riku?"

Predictably, Paine frowned and said: "Where else? Rikku is with Kairi, Naminé, and Yuffie, while Yuna is in the kitchen helping out Aerith with lunch. I was just talking to Leon before I found you."

Leon, that really quiet guy, right, Cloud still didn't know what to think of him.

He still couldn't for the life of him remember what had transpired between the two of them, he just remembered that the other felt so familiar.

And speaking of the devil…

"Paine, have you seen…oh."

Heavy footsteps thudded behind him then slowly stopped.

Cloud turned more to be courteous than out of necessity.

"I'll just go and help Roxas," Paine suddenly volunteered, and before the two could say any protest she was gone.

The two men just glanced at each other awkwardly, silence reigning in.

"So…"

"So?"

"Do you still not remember?" Leon inquired, quite suddenly, almost anxious, "about…what happened?"

"**_What_** happened?" Cloud repeated, still confused, then rubbing his temples, he sighed and explained, " look, I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude here, but seriously I don't remember."

Leon seemed to take offence to that statement as he demanded: "How could you forget? It's not something just as simple as bumping into each other on the street or a weird cliché like that—"

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," Cloud answered, clearly exasperated, "if it makes you feel any better, this is driving me crazy too, but I have no clue. All I know is that you feel familiar."

"I 'feel familiar'?" Leon repeated, raising a brow and resisting the urge to childishly tap his foot.

"Yes, I know it sounds odd, but all I can get is this weird sense of déjà vu from you and that's all," Cloud responded looking straight at Leon, eyes glowing green in determination, "I have no recollection of us meeting or the circumstances that transpired during or following when we supposedly 'met'."

"How can you—" Leon began to growl, when once again, with suspiciously good timing, someone interrupted:

"Leeeon! Come here for a sec!" Yuffie dashed out with almost ungodly ease, grabbed the slightly surprised brunette, and dragging him away, leaving Cloud blinking in their wake.

"Yuffie, what the—" just as sudden as they started running, they stopped.

The shorter of the two, glanced around just for good measure, then let out a sigh.

Leon raised a brow at the change of attitude.

"Look, at the time, I didn't know, about…**_that_**…" Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck, uneasily, "Sephiroth and Aerith told me about it. I'm really sorry that I brought it up…ya see," Yuffie started to twiddle her thumbs, "it's better for now that Cloud doesn't remember what happened…cause last time…" she made sure to avoid his gaze, " he almost died."

The statement hung in the air, making Leon's insides quake and quiver, the wheels in his head turning, trying to accept what the girl before him just said.

"So ya see," Yuffie tried to lighten the oppressive atmosphere with a nervous giggle, "they said that he needs to slowly come to terms with what happened…ya know…with how you two met…so, even though ya don't want to, just sort of leave him alone with it."

"Are you suggesting I act like nothing happened?" Leon's brain was going numb as he considered what they were proposing, "isn't what you're asking me just going to hurt him more? To act like _**nothing**_ happened?" Storm gray eyes pierced hesitant, usually bright brown orbs, " he needs to accept what happened, we all lost people that day! We all—" he stopped, pausing to remember the look of fear in the aforementioned blond's eyes, fear not for himself, but for that other guy, the one who placed himself in their place.

That one pained expression had been burned into his mind many times over.

"Even though he's the only reason I'm staying here," he growled, eyes narrowing while Yuffie gulped, "alright, I'll lay off for now. But soon, I'm going to talk to him."

"A-ah, o-ok, g-g-good for you," Yuffie really didn't like being the bearer of bad news here—this guy scared her shitless! "uh, I think I hear Rikku calling me—I-gotta-go-bye!"

Dashing off, she didn't notice the expression Leon held, as he stalked off, going back once more into his room…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas groaned as he shifted to shoulder another heavy box, he glanced wearily at his sister, who was perched easily on her bed, calmly surveying his handy-work.

"How—" he moved his left hand to the right to ease the burning pain from the very heavy cargo, " many of these things do you have!"

Naminé didn't even bat an eyelash: "Oh, those old things? That's just my collection of sonnets…" she paused to consider, "…and all my cultural encyclopedias on English literature from the Elizabethan era and onward."

Roxas glowered as he set the box in front of the bookcase: "You couldn't be a normal teenage girl and like make-up could you? You had to go and be smart."

Naminé rolled her eyes playfully, as she recounted: "Yes Roxas, I decided to be myself, which just happens to be 'smart' just so I can mess up your back. However did you deduce my evil plan? I thought it was flawless."

Somehow the little smile Naminé gave after the statement didn't reassure Roxas, instead he just scowled further.

"Ok, they're on their way!" Kairi called as she walked into the room, putting away her pink flip-phone, brushing some stray strands out of her eyes, "since Riku is being such a baby," understandably she just looked to the heavens, as if really doubting her foster brother's maturity, "I asked our other friends to come over and help, I hope you don't mind."

"No problem," Naminé said, while Roxas let out a relieved sigh: "Thank God."

At the looks he got, he shot the two girls dirty looks: "What? You two said you needed my help—then made me cart everything here, by myself!"

"But we're girls, and you're a guy, you're built to carry heavy luggage," Naminé pointed out matter-of-factually. Roxas just scoffed and responded:

"Yeah, and girls are built to go and trick said guys into carrying their heavy luggage."

"You fell for it, not our problem." Naminé answered sing-songily and just reclined further into her bed, Roxas knew that it was far easier to just give in now and finish with the boxes than be tricked into again, and then this time with something extra as punishment.

With that in mind, he hoisted another gargantuan package in his lithe arms, only to drop it and barely (by the fortune gods' good graces) miss flattening his toes, when a certain blonde haired spirit popped out from the walls.

"Hey guys! I finally found the box cutter! It was downstairs in Sora's room," Rikku chirped and tried to force her hand through the wall to show her findings, there was a **_CLANK_** as she tried to move a solid object into another solid object, she gave a weak smile, "uh…one moment…"

With an **_POOF_**, she re-appeared right next to Roxas, who barely jumped. Barely.

"Here it is!" she thrust her find forward to Naminé in the same fashion of a loyal subject to her queen, then she noticed Roxas's incoherent spouts of anger, "what's with you?"

Roxas decided then and there, that seriously he was going to quit women, forever…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, where's this house again, ya?" Wakka drawled as he, Tidus, Zidane, and ViVi walked up the gates of the famed '**_Zanarkand Manor_**', "are we sure that they aren't messin' with us, ya?"

"Quit with the 'ya's, you're making my headache act up," Zidane, adjusted his pony-tail, and glanced down at ViVi, "are you alright? If you feel sick at all or anything, you know I can carry you, right?"

"Really Zidane, if ViVi says he's 'fine' then he's fine." On the other side of Wakka, Tidus just crossed his arms behind his head, Wakka raised a brow at the action, Tidus practically walked the whole way from his house like that, didn't his arms ever get tired?

"Ya know how Zidane is always acting like he's sweet on the girls, ya? Well, he be doin' the same for ViVi," Wakka commented, elbowing the resident star of the nearby theater, "he's such a good actor that maybe this whole time, he be just eyein' us and using ViVi as n' 'scuse!"

"You wish," the blond tugged at his pony-tail once more, then placed an arm around ViVi never mind the fact that the other barely met his chest so he had to stoop, "you all aren't half as cute as my ViVi. He's the only one I'd be gay for."

"Uh, Zidane…you do remember what my grandfather said right?" ViVi reminded, almost warily trying to shrug out of the other's hold, no such luck Zidane was strong.

"Yeah, he said as long as I ain't kidding, you're all mine," Zidane tried to make an evil laugh, but no matter how good an actor he was, his build and voice were that of a hero's resulting in the sound just came out melodic and rich, "don't worry ViVi, those that can't except our love can go screw themselves!"

"Um, why would—" ViVi shifted in the other's embrace, while Tidus decided to have some pity on the boy.

"Oi, quit it Zidane, we're almost there. Go and molest the poor kid later," Tidus called from the front as he walked past the open gate, "if anything, we should have **_you_** arrested you pedophile."

"Pedo—?" Zidane's eyes narrowed and he let go of his prey long enough to chase after the other blond in front of him, "hey, ViVi isn't much younger than us!"

"Yeah, by like four years! He's almost fourteen! And how old are you again? Eighteen? Isn't there a law or something against that?"

"Love knows no age!"

"Suuure, pedophile!"

"Why you—"

Wakka slowed his pace to catch up with the youngest of the group. ViVi stilled looked uneasy.

"Don't worry about him, ya? He's just bein' a big dummy," he assured, " he'll quit teasing you after a while."

ViVi didn't respond, instead he looked up ahead at the change of landscape, he whispered softly:

"I hope not."

However the argument ahead drowned out his admission:

"Maybe we can bring you to the police department and get an award or something! That way I can get a new blitzball since you popped my old one!"

"I told you that wasn't me! And why would the Po-Po want me? I did nothing!"

"Indecent conduct with a minor, pedophile!"

"Quit calling me that!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sora?" Smiling, the shorter of the two placed down his tray of goodies, and glided (or it seemed like it to Riku) towards the bed, "can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Riku could feel the heartbeat speed up in his chest as the other leaned closer, their eyes meeting and never leaving. He felt as if all time stood stock still around them. It was the perfect chance.

Taking a deep breath, he began sincerely: "I know we haven't known each other very long, but, I really feel that we made a connection and I was wondering if—"

They say when karma hits you it isn't in small waves, its like a huge tsunami that tears you apart…so lucky Riku, irony over the many confessions he had trampled and rejected finally caught up to him…the doorbell rang.

Sora rose up and called over his shoulder: "Hang on a sec, ok? I gotta see who it is!"

Riku knew this wasn't just the beginning…and that wonderful fate probably had more nasty surprises in store for him.

How right he was…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You can tell a lot about a person with first impressions, usually some people judge on that one instant alone, so your fate is sealed once that moment is over.

Unfortunately no one ever seemed to relay this information to Tidus and Zidane.

Imagine Cloud's surprise when he opened the door to find two blonds on his doorstep, one was dancing a full out jig and chanting, while the other turned an interesting kaleidoscope of colors, reaching over several times (and failing) at securing a hold on the other's neck.

"Vile, vile pedophile! Zidane goes to junior highs to get an **_eye_**-full! He robs cradles and poisons ladles—" Ok, it would probably be good to mention right now, that Tidus was not only one of the worst singers in the world, but he couldn't rhyme to save his life—he could however, run extremely fast. The result was a game of chase in the Strifes and company's front yard.

Wakka and ViVi were both behind the two, ViVi with his head in his hands, wishing he could go and disappear, and Wakka watching on in clear amusement.

Cloud took a few more seconds to process the scene, let out a tired sigh of an old man whose now seen it all and shouted over his shoulder: "Naminé, Roxas, Sora! You guys have guests!"

Shaking his head, Cloud just left the door open and started to mutter something that suspiciously sounded like: 'Kids, these days…'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After they'd coaxed Zidane down (he had Tidus cornered in a tree) and threatened Tidus, Kairi took it upon herself to make some semblance of sanity amongst her friends and gave out introductions.

"This is Zidane, he's usually the lead actor in the school's theater group **_Tantalus,_** he's used to be an really annoying ladies' man, but now he's moved onto…other…younger…people," Zidane squawked indignant at the side comment, but Kairi effectively stepped on his foot and in result he grew quiet.

Yup, hanging around these boys for God-only-knows long, had taught her how to take charge of them.

"This," she shoved a taller, tanner boy with an easy going grin on his face, "is Wakka. He's dumb but nice, the usual for an oaf," once again, she stepped on a foot, Wakka didn't even have the chance to open his mouth, "his accent may get annoying at times, but hey, you get used to it."

She turned to the shortest of the quartet, a boy with a small build and a hat obscuring his face from view, with a considerably gentler tone she gestured to him, "this is—"

"ViVi?" the triplets chorused and rushed forward.

ViVi stopped and his hat tilted upward at them.

"Remember us?" Sora demanded earnestly, "we used to live right across the street from you! Remember you used to hang out with that prick Seifer and we were with Hayner? Remember, remember?"

ViVi was just amazed the three even remembered him, he never really did anything that caught their interest, and he really never noticed them.

"Seifer, whose that?" the envy in Zidane's voice wasn't that hard to pick out.

"When we were little, there was always this group of kids that would boss everyone around, the leader of the group's name was Seifer," Roxas suddenly explained, recounting all the good times that they had had running around beating each other up. He couldn't help but grin, to think that in the end of it all, Seifer and Hayner had mutual crushes on each other.

"What happened to you? One day you just suddenly weren't there anymore," Sora tapped his chin thoughtful, "and Seifer and the others wouldn't tell us where you went."

"A-ah, yeah, we had to move because my grandpa got a job nearby," ViVi informed, then looking away he added, "Seifer was really mad, he didn't say goodbye when I left. None of them did."

"But, he just always bossed you around, why would he be mad?" Sora didn't notice Zidane was moving behind him.

"You mean to say, none of your friends said goodbye to you when you left?" Zidane's voice was icy-cold as he interrupted, "not even one?"

"It's because Seifer didn't want me to leave," For some odd reason ViVi still seemed to be loyal to his old friend, " he really doesn't like change."

Roxas nodded, just like Hayner; come to think of it, when they left, neither him nor Seifer, had come to see them off when they had driven away with Cloud and the others.

And yet, Zidane looked ready to break something or someone, luckily nothing fragile was near him.

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past, It happened two years ago, if ViVi's fine with it, you should be too." Naminé interjected, once more dispensing a calm aura.

It was times like these Sora and Roxas both thanked fate for their sister.

"Well said Naminé, now, last and certainly least," Kairi finished her tour of bishies with her hands clasped onto a guy their age's shoulders, "this is—"

_**CRASH**_

"Tidus?"

Yuna was staring at the group, eyes wide, not even glancing down at the soufflé dish she dropped, putting her transparent hands to her transparent mouth, she whispered almost as if afraid he'd disappear, "what are you doing here?"

--TBC—

Whew! Re-writes and revisions (for the most part) done! We should be now rolling along smoothly with the new chapter sometime soon. I'll try (and I stress the word very heavily) to post the new chapter sometime this week.

Some quick little notes kids:

Before anyone asks, I spell 'Vivi' like 'ViVi' I even went out of my way to change it in FFIX, why?

-Cause, it just seems cuter to me.-

What's the deal with Cloud and Leon?

-Riiiight, not telling just yet.-

What happened to the Tidus/Selphie pairing?

-About that…:taps chin thoughtful:…well, I guess all I can say is that I'm a huge fan of FFX and no matter what any one else says, I consider FFX2 an intresting prospect…with that said, I'm still really loyal to Yuna/Tidus, so…yeahhh, but don't worry, Selphie's gonna be paired up with someone…:searches through scraps of paper: Uh, just give me one second to find who it was again…:laughs nervously:…

Oh, and why does Zidane call the Police 'the Po-Po'?

-Cause he can….that's pretty much it…maybe its cause he's a thief and stuff…he really doesn't call them 'Po-Po' just thought it would be funny if he did.-

Once again, feedback is heavily seriously appreciated, but not that necessary, it would be wonderful though…:shamelessly begging for comments:…


	5. Chapter 4: Sisters, Bookshops

**NOTE: CHAPTERS 2-4 HAVE ALL BEEN EITHER REVISED OR REWRITTEN, THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THESE CHANGES PLEASE DO SO NOW,**

**THANK YOU.**

**(If you don't, you'll be horribly confused!)**

DISCLAIMER: The following characters are property and hither-to made-em' up by Disney and Square-Enix…and I don't work in either…so…in a round about way…I don't own any of them (not that Tetsuya Nomura does if ya think really about it either…)

--And a great big thankies to my friend Steffie, for always being my make-shift beta! You'll always be my favorite Yuffie cosplayer!--

**Keep Tryin'**

+-- Sisters, Bookshops, and Re-incarnation --+  
a.k.a. It was almost a date…except **_he _**was there…damn…

Riku leered at Sora from the corner of his eye. Adorable as always, with his bright cerulean orbs glistening in wonder as he took in more of the landscape. He was so absorbed in the splendor of uptown, he didn't (or at least Riku assumed he didn't) notice that their hands were dangerously close to one another, just enough that he could reach over and grab his han—

_**WHAM**_

Roxas shoved his way between the two and laid an arm around his brother's shoulder, all the while casting a superior glance at Riku, daring once more to do something about it.

Riku's eye twitched, but to the casual observer he remained calm. However, if said observer was a certain female friend/adopted sister of his, she would've given him hell, it was practically billboard obvious how frustrated Riku was getting with Roxas.

_Damn it, I almost thought it would've just been the two of us…_ Riku swore vengeance as he recounted exactly whose fault it was that it didn't turn out as he had hoped…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Tidus and Yuna interestingly enough were able to mimic each other's panicked expressions perfectly right to the hyperventilating, even though one was dead and one was alive, but the group decided to marvel at that later (over coffee and donuts but that's later on…).

Right now, Tidus looked a heart-beat away from just keeling over, and Yuna looked like she was going to follow suit ironically.

_**THUMP**_

Tidus almost hit the floor, almost, yet Yuna had recovered enough of her senses to phase right beside him, breaking his fall in a sense (he was actually just levitating in mid-air, with Yuna's see-thru arms holding him) and causing certain others to faint.

Wakka hit the floor with a thud, Kairi sighed and kicked the nearest of her male underlings…ahem, friends, and shot them a rather perturbed look.

Zidane shot her a look back, no way he was going to hold any other boy, besides his sweet ViVi, if she didn't want him to get hurt, why didn't **_she_** catch him?

In hindsight, he really should've remembered why Kairi was the queen of the play-ground (and their little group) when they were little (and to this day), but alas, Zidane didn't have enough to think much less react, as Kairi sighed with the same tired way as a un-amused battle captain—and kicked her ungrateful little subordinate('friend') right between the knees.

While Zidane rolled by, red-faced and in agony, Naminé efficiently and quickly informed the only conscious ones left(ViVi) about the circumstances of their house.

"And, what's so special about Tidus?" Kairi pressed as the remaining group huddle closer together, "he's an alright guy, but why are you mooning over him like that?"

Yuna began to study the scenery outside the nearby window.

"I think," she paused as if unsure of what to say herself, " I think, he maybe the re-incarnation of my fiancée."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And so here they were, it turns out, Yuna couldn't remember the exact details of what had transpired in the house itself either(or so she claimed, Riku wouldn't blame her if she just did not want to talk about it), so it was decided—mostly by Kairi and Namine, that since they had enough help (Wakka and Zidane both 'miraculously recovered', while Tidus still remained somewhat comatose, and had been re-located to the couch) with the boxes, why not go and get some books on the history of the house for later, so that maybe they could at least have some clue as to what at least caused the three women's' deaths.

Everyone (once again Kairi and Naminé) had agreed that Riku and Sora should both go since the both of them seemed to be finished with their share of un-packing.

Just the two of them alone.

Like a date.

And, oh darn, it was a Sunday, the local library was closed, no where else to go but maybe the new bookshop that had just opened, seeing as even the mall closed early on Sunday too. Really, they would have to go all the way across town, just the two of us and that could take hours…

Kairi couldn't hide the smirk that made its way across her face as those exact thoughts trailed through Riku's head, she could practically see the diabolical plans of innocent groping, seduction by spaghetti and other weird cheesy chick-flick tricks flash through his mind at warp speed.

It was actually sorta scary, that this once proud narcissist was becoming such a pansy.

Of course, Riku never got to try said plans (yet), Kairi's smirk eventually died down, because of course fate still wanted to have its way with Riku.

Roxas almost immediately interjected that he would be chaperoning the two, under the guise that he 'wanted to see what that store may have to offer', all the while he practically sent pure looks of venom at Riku.

Naminé, God bless her soul, tried to get her brother to stay and help, and almost succeeded if not for Cloud's quick and suspiciously sudden addition that he woiuld help in Roxas's stead, freeing the other boy and almost reducing Riku to tears.

He knew, gosh darn it, he **_knew_** somehow that Cloud was following Roxas's orders.

He was dangerously close to a date…almost inhumanely close, even though Cloud Strife was his beloved's cousin, he had just made a powerful enemy…ok fine, a new incredible prickly thorn in his side. He would not let the guy forget it! Roxas, that little son-of-a…wait, that didn't work…

Riku frowned as he tried to come up with another comeback and came up with the same results…of course the only persons he ever traded jabs with were Tidus and Zidane, masters-of-wit they were not.

"Riku?" the other boy's head shot up at Sora's beckoning, Roxas was tempted to smack him silly just for that.

"Yes, Sora?" he would've leaned in closer, if not for Roxas being so pointedly in the way, "what is it?"

"—we're here." Roxas finished, and getting his other hand on Riku's shoulder, he pushed the two into the open door of what seemed like a fairly small, cozy bookshop…

The inside of the bookstore was something right out of a fantasy book, many shelves squeezed in amongst each other, books piled upon more books, dusty volumes rammed against the new, crisp abridged versions of said volumes.

Even the décor of the store seemed to replicate old-world noir, as old vintage movie posters and ads for long-since closed night-clubs and musicals were tapes unceremoniously with silver duck tape. There was a little round table squeezed between the front desk and the shelves, on the desk was a train-shaped lamp.

Behind the front desk, stood a occupied teenage girl with flipped brown hair, and surprisingly energetic emerald eyes for someone, who under normal situations, would've been falling asleep at their posts. She held in one newly-manicured hand, a model wooden train and in another she grasped a Barbie with suspiciously burnt hair.

As if it was completely normal for someone as old as them to be playing 'commando' with toys, she placed them down on the counter in front of her and chirped: "Welcome to Demxion's Den, how can I help you?"

Sora and Roxas paused looked from one another to the girl, to one another again.

"You don't think—" Sora began, glancing almost nervously back at the girl, "that they—

"No, it can't be them…" Roxas wasn't even convinced himself, Riku watched the exchange between the two, horribly utterly lost, did he just totally miss something here?

"What are you two talking—"

There was a loud throaty tenor moan that suddenly erupted from behind the girl. A little sign that read very clearly:

"STAY OUT—OPERATIONS AND BUISNESS. (Watch the Front Desk…this means YOU, Selphie!)

The girl (it was pretty obvious that she was probably this Selphie) just shrugged at the noise, not even embarrassed in the slightest and rapped the door behind her with the back of her hands, without even bothering to turn around she muttered: "Hey keep it down you two, we have customers!"

This seemed to bring about even louder moans, followed by almost rhythmic thumping.

Selphie looked nonchalant as she easily reached behind her, and opened the door: "I said: KNOCK IT OFF!"

The sudden loss of the door as support had thrown off the two men in the cramped space and they fell into a partially naked heap that almost landed on the girl at the counter, luckily she was able to sidestep just in time.

Sora's eyes grew as wide-as-saucers, he screamed loudly pointing at the fallen couple behind the counter:

"Demyx!"

"Zexion!" Apparently Roxas had joined in.

"Sora!" A shirtless tall man with dirty blonde hair pointed at Sora in the same fashion.

"Roxas?" a slightly shorter man with unruly platinum hair blinked.

"**Herbert** **Noodleman**!" Selphie suddenly shrieked and gestured wildly at Riku.

Riku just blinked and all attention went to the only girl present, she looked at them with un-ashamed countace: "Err…**what? Everyone else got to say a name**!"…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, Hello, Helloooo?" Rikku greeted as she grabbed the phone right from the cradle, phasing through Cloud's out-stretched hand, a triumphant leer upon her face, she placed a hand over the receiver, unaware/ignoring the fact that she wasn't really blocking the sound, "haha! Beat that Blondie!"

"What the—why 'Blondie'? You're blond too!" Cloud scowled, feeling childish yet justified at the same time—he was expecting an important phone call about the whereabouts for his beloved bike (he had a inkling Yuffie pawned it to the **_then _**resident prick…God, how come Seifer always seemed to be more financially well endowed than someone ten years his senior?).

"I **_was _**blonde, but not anymore!" Rikku crowed, waving her hands through Cloud for extra fun, she was about to tease him more when a voice on the phone shouted: "CLOUD! EMERGENCY! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS SO BAD! OMIGAWD-VINCENT'S-GUNNA-KILL-ME!"

Rikku blinked at the contraption in her hand, what was the deal? Was this a new type of phone?

Cloud used her momentary confusion to his advantage and made a mad grab for the phone, dashing up the stairs and into his room, he slammed the door behind him.

Rikku crossed her arms with a pout. Like he was getting away from her that easil—

"Rikku. No." Behind her, Paine shimmered as she appeared quickly, a harsh glare upon her obsidian orbs, "that sounded serious. Leave him for now. We need your help anyways," she pointed a finger idly up, "the boys have a lot more to unpack and they need all the help they can get, so get your butt in gear and hop to it."

Rikku let out a sullen 'hmph!' at her game being spoiled, but nevertheless, fazed along with her friend up stairs…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the comfort and safety of his room, Cloud finally responded to the now hysteric person on the other line.

"Reno, what is it? What happened?" he pressed, worried about the sudden urgency of the usually laid back red-head, "are the kids alright? Has Rufus gotten you all into trouble? Again?"

"I-it…Ku-Kudaj…O-oh G-god!" If the bodyguard seemed hysterical earlier, he was just plain losing it now, after hearing some groaning, he heard some more light bumping noise, with a sigh, he rubbed at his temples, "Reno, quit hitting your head against the wall and just tell me what happened."

"God, Vincent's going to suspend me from sex for a week! Or maybe even more! I won't be able to make it, I'll kill myself," it was disturbing how more and more resolved Reno seemed to be with his newfound idea, "it'd be really simple. I'm sure that Barrett could take the kids in instead—"

"Reno," Cloud interrupted using the same type of tone in his voice that people usually reserved for crying children, patient yet affirmative, "Barrett's a worse parent than you are. Quit angsting and tell me what the hell happened already."

"Well, I sent Denzel to pick up the boys from school since I needed to get the groceries," Reno's breath grew shakier and he began to take big gulps of air, "and, and, I thought it was wired cause when they got home, I could've sworn I only saw three people through the window, and then," Reno gulped even louder (if that was somehow possible), "Denzel told me that," yet another panicked gulp of air, "Kudaj left! He-he went off with some guy with spiky red-hair—that wasn't me—and Yazoo said that they're looking for you guys!"

Cloud's heart temporarily stopped, the connections already clicking in his mind. Of course, no way would Axel have left them—particularly his cousin Roxas, alone forever, but, how did he know about Kudaj?

Roxas had almost made it a point not to introduce him to Sephiroth's over-obsessive little brother…and how did Kudaj know to trust him, he was as paranoid as he was crazy.

Either way, he still would have to go and prepare the guest rooms or something, at least calm the other man down.

"Look, don't worry, they're probably on their way here, that other red-haired guy is probably Axel, you know, the one I told you about, so he should be safe until he gets here, just tell Vincent that Kudaj went to go find me again, you know how he likes to do this almost every other week—" Reno was about to point out (out of sheer habit) that it was more than just 'every other week' but instead took solace in his words, " Vincent will most likely just come over here with Denzel to pick up Kudaj."

"This is the first time he's just gone off on his own though, usually he tricks someone into bringing him to your place, how am I going to explain that?" Reno interjected, looking over his shoulder to make sure that it was just him in the kitchen, "I'm not exactly that good at lying—"

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine, I'll go and get some rooms ready—"

"Whoa, **_rooms_**? As in more than one? How big is that house?"

"Focus Reno, just tell Vincent what I told you alright? I have to go," honestly sometimes Cloud couldn't tell who was more childish, Reno's charges or the red-haired man himself, he seemed to have the attention span of an three year old and the libido of a teenager.

"Uh, right, Thanks man." Reno sounded distracted now, as if he was trying to hide their conversation, "later."

There was a tell-tale click, and Cloud just stared at the cordless receiver, knowing that Vincent had probably just returned home.

With a shrug he set out to find some empty rooms to accommodate his incoming guests….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora inquired as Zexion and Demyx re-appeared from the closet, this time fully clothed, even though it was painfully obvious they were wearing the other's shirts, Sora's usually chipper eyes grew ice-like, "or should I rephrase the question: who sent you here?"

It would've been a silent awkward moment, however, Demyx just gave an easy grin. Slinging an arm around Zexion's shoulders, he leaned in as if revealing some huge secret: "We're MIA. We hatched a plan with Marluxia—" Sora shuddered at the mention of that name, he talked to the guy once and the prissy man seemed to think that they were destined to be together, "to trick the higher-ups into letting us escape."

"Escape?" Roxas repeated, still unsure of whether or not to believe that Zexion, one of the most trusted, would've left so easily, "and why would you two do such a foolish thing like that? You both seemed comfortable…enough."

"**_Seemed_**, is the keyword," Zexion let out what could've counted as an idle yawn, yet it was still Zexion, so…it was cut short, "we've been planning for months. We were all getting antsy, we couldn't very well stay **_there_** forever."

"Then, who is she?" Selphie frowned at Roxas blatantly avoided addressing her directly.

"Oh, right?" Demyx glanced back at the girl who now looked like she was considering throwing her doll at the now occupied brunette brother (Riku had easily placed his hand dangerously close to Sora's and as usual Roxas wasn't going to stand for it a second longer), "she's my sister, Selphie."

"You actually have a family?" Sora and Roxas (whose impending argument with Riku was forgotten—or at least placed on hold) once more in unison demanded, they blinked owlishly at each other, Sora gave a wry grin and continued, "You never mentioned that before."

"What did you think we were some weird test tube babies or something?" Roxas pointedly looked at Sora, who just whistled a little ditty totally innocent, Demyx blaunched at that: "Seriously?"

Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his head: "Well, you all were freakishly good at back-flips…"

"What does that have to—" Demyx spluttered, caught between being flattered and being offended, Zexion coughed loudly, informing wearily: "Then obviously he's not a test tube baby—because he can't do anything gymnastic-related to save his life…"

"But that's because you're the one who eagerly does the stretching and the—"

Selphie cleared her throat with enough force to make those around her wonder if she pulled some thing, the two men in front of her ceased their conversation…for the time being…

"Since these two keep getting side-tracked, I'll introduce myself properly," She leered at Roxas, who sat unfazed, she took a deep breath and let out a wide grin, "my name's Selphie! Like my stupid, perverted, no-good brother of mine, I'm an assassin! Although, I'm more of a free lancer than these two—"

"Assassin, are you joking?" Riku cut in, putting a dashing halt on the slightly skewed reunion of the Strife siblings and the two men in front, a little voice of rationality, in a very, very, un-rational world.

"Sora, Roxas," Sora gave a nervous giggle, while Roxas made sure that Riku was well in front of him (if someone was going to die, why not the most obvious candidate?), Zexion ignored their antics as he continued his voice never rising an octave, yet still causing the same effect, "why did you bring a **_civilian _**with you?"

"We weren't expecting to run into you guys, it just sort of happened!" Sora argued, immediately gathering courage to stick up for his new found companion, "plus Riku is my friend, we can trust him—I know it! He would never do anything bad!"

Roxas made his disbelief vocal with a very loud and pronounced snort, to which his brother ignored.

Demyx knew better than to ask, so he just continued where his boyfriend left off, trusting Sora's judgement (he, after all, had the good sense to have left before all the shit hit the proverbial fan) and yet, he also understood what the hidden meaning was behind Zexion's dismay: "Sora, what Zexion means is…we all can handle**_ their _**wrath. But can he? You know how **_they _**are—even just an inkling of a hint will seal his fate forever—your intentions may be good, but what happens when and if **_they_** find us? Don't you remember why you left?"

Riku was expecting Sora to interrupt with a retort, but instead, he glanced up to see the shorter boy frozen. Expression unreadable as his head sank, and his motions stilled.

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a tug on his shoulder, for once Roxas didn't hold as much as animosity as he usually did, in fact he looked torn as he shook his head, muttering feebly, a small and hopeless: "Don't…_please_…"

Zexion sent a sharp look at his lover for upsetting the boy, but Demyx just avoided his gaze and mumbled staring off to the side: "Zex, I know…it's happened to all of us…that's why— wait, Sora!"

The aforementioned brunette just ran out of the store…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, where do I put this?" Naminé cast her sapphire eyes on the box in Zidane's grasp, strangely out-of-character, she reached over and swiped it from him, a set expression on her face and a stern and steady anger in her voice: "Please never touch this."

The others halted their jobs in the make-shift unloading service.

Talk about weird, what was with the sudden change?

"Um, please, that, was my—**_our_** parents' things, I really would appreciate it." Her tone was still somewhat unreadable, as she stooped down to place it ever so gently on her bed, almost afraid the shoe box was going to give at any moment, her face turned from the others, she hastily added: "I'm sorry, I must sound so selfish, but that's all we have left of them."

Then just as suddenly as the gloomy mood appeared it dispersed as she turned, a bright grin on her face, chirping with ease: "We should be almost done, so let's speed up the pace, ok?"

While the group continued it's own working tempo, Paine emerged, expression thoughtful and mouth drawn into a thin line.

Something was off, something about this situation just screamed déjà vu…almost as if a memento to just before she was murdered…

She had no idea how similar fate would be for the only female of the triplets…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just leave him alone, we need to talk anyways..." Roxas sounded oddly mechanical for such an dramatic moment, then his expression changed faster than a lion when its just found its new prey sitting with a broken leg surrounded by all its favorite spices, Riku swore he saw fangs when the other sibling smiled, "about my **_dear, precious, innocent, and above all, totally straight_** brother of mine."

For some strange reason, Riku suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes.

Behind him, Zexion crossed his arms and Demyx flinched…

He was so glad he wasn't that kid right now.

--TBC—

So, yeah…:wipes sweat from forehead:…sorry I was late with this chapter, I just got back yesterday from Anime Fest and for the past few weeks had been cramming finishing my cosplay to no avail (my wig was crap and my hat was too small—I ended up having to go with out both…I was the most ghetto Gum ever…).

This chapter was supposed to be tacked onto the last part of the previous but what the hey, it grew a mind of its own…I guess I'll have to combine chapters earlier or something like that…

Why was that specific 'Herbert Noodleman' and the following after in bold? They're direct from the Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron movie…it happened to be playing while I was writing that part of the movie/ painting my shirt for cosplay(Darn neon green almost got on my keyboard). Other than that its pretty much self explanatory. I hope to get the next chapter up by Friday or something cause I have work that day and Saturday…so see ya guys soon. Remember authors live on feedback, let me live another day…


	6. Chapter 5: Who knew?

Quick Authoress Notes: Sorry for the delays guys. My muses have a seriously bad case of ADD…and Devil Summoner III was being released so :lets out a breath: just read the chapter…oh and promise to post ages and other quickie stats next chapter—sorry! (T0T)

DISCLAIMER: Why must you keep reminding me that I don't own it:runs off to cry:

Never Forget:

_Thoughts _

Just to avoid confusion…

**Keep Tryin'!**

+--Who knew?--+  
a.k.a.

Act V: What do you do when your new friends meet your old…

Riku gulped, frozen in place. Roxas took this time to pull out the shiny, black, gun out of one of his side pockets.

Then he begged whatever higher being that he hadn't somehow offended, for mercy.

Roxas just watched his expressions with a wicked hell-spawn approved smile, in fact he let out a burst of old-time-villain-approved maniacal cackling: " Muwahahaha! Its no use…no one will save you now!"

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas twirled the gun in his hand with glee, pushing the cold barrel to his chest.

"Roxas, don't kill him—you're supposed to be a civilian yourself now." Riku sent the older blond behind his captor looks of pure gratitude.

Demyx raised a brow and for safety measures, made sure to scoot closer to his little silver-haired lover.

Zexion just ignored him, as Selphie pulled out popcorn from what appeared to be thin air, to his left. Grabbing handfuls as they all watched in anticipation.

"You're right Demyx, I don't have to kill him," Riku didn't even have the chance to let relief full hit him when he noticed the gun drift lower and lower until it was between his legs. He wouldn't—

Riku almost squeaked in fear (almost, but since he was such a macho guy, it came out as a yelp.)

He would!

"Wait, I thought you won't—"

"Oh, I won't, but you don't need your little friend here to survive. Just think about all the free time you'll have instead of trying to get into my little brother's pants."

Life without sex, when he'd just found his wet-dream come true.

No, please God…no!

Riku turned his head to the heavens and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku sat up so fast, he knocked smack into a hanging mobile of the planets.

"Shit," he hissed, rubbing at his forehead, he immediately looked up to glare at the offending object. Sheesh, never did that before—wait, he didn't have anything that hung from the ceiling in his room …then whose room was this? It looked a lot like Sor—

"Are you alright?" Riku spun so fast his neck cracked, at the offending sound Yuna gave a weak smile, "well, you seem energetic enough…"

"What happened?" Riku said softly, more to himself than to the spirit, "one minute I'm in some weird bookstore about to get shot at by Roxas—"

"It was just a BB gun, you prissy little pansy." The later of the conversation walked casually closer as he shut the door behind him, he nodded at Yuna, who gave him a smile back, phasing out quickly and quietly, upon reaching Riku he frowned, "you're such a wimp. I don't know what Sora sees in you—"

That's right…Sora…

Riku recounted briefly the other boy dashing away from him desperately.

"Where is he?"

Roxas crossed his arms, sky blue eyes narrowing. He looked like he wanted to say something but, just scowled further.

"He's fine, he's in the study with everyone else. They're doing research with the books we got from Demyx and Zexion," he begrudgingly reported, "he's worried about you," frowning further at something or other he murmured almost bored, "he was angry about what happened."

He was worried?

Did that mean—

"Look, listen up cause I'm asking this once," Riku put his thoughts on hold for a minute as the blonde gave him a piercing stare, "Even though we've only been here for less than a week, not even a week…my brother seems to have some weird inkling with you. I don't know, maybe its cause he's just naturally the type to trust easily…" there was something nostalgic in Roxas's voice but Riku knew well enough not to push it, the other trudged onwards:

"Still, he's a bit shaken up. Contrary to mis-conceptions and the universal stereo-type, I'm not dumb. It's pretty blindingly obvious that you like my brother. Someone you don't even know very well. Hell, we don't even know you guys either. But for some strange reason, Sora's willing to wave that all aside, willing to overlook the fact that logically we probably know the spirits more than we know you all, totally ignoring the fact that this could be all one big set-up to totally trust you with our secret. The only thing that's stopping him, is that he's afraid for you. Someone who he met almost a week ago, he's afraid you're going to get hurt. So, I'll ask this now, and be truthful cause I really want to know." His expression became unreadable:

"Are you prepared?"

Riku blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, more than slightly confused.

Roxas gave a -_why me?_- look upwards.

"You did not just ask me to repeat myself."

That was a strict command, not a question.

"Why would I need to be '**prepared**'?" Riku continued, crossing his arms as he fixed Roxas with a judging stare of his own, "what is going on?"

"I can't tell you until you answer me," Roxas's eyes shown with the fervor and intensity of a martyr with a new found cause, "do you like my brother enough—**_even_** if the ending result was that you end up as **_friends_**—that you would risk the lives of everyone around you and even your own?" Roxas swallowed hard, weird he was taking this a lot harder than Riku was, " or…will you leave now and forever stay away from my brother—away from all of us? Cause I'm not kidding, you and/or them can/probably will be killed if **_they_** found us."

Again with the mysterious **_they_**…why did always go back to that?

Riku turned away, he honestly didn't know what to say.

Sure, he felt attracted to Sora, but it this didn't feel like the typical type of attraction Riku was used to. He liked Sora's looks well enough, but over the course of those past days, lately he'd been hoping for more. He just felt calm by the other boy's presence alone. There was just something so blindingly bright about him, something Riku hadn't seen in anyone else. He could honestly profess that Sora felt like the **_One_**. His soul mate. Just this comfort and warmth of the boy was enough to soothe him…nevertheless…

He knew nothing about Sora, when he really thought about it. Sure he knew that he liked sweets and other such mannerisms, but he didn't **know** Sora. He had no idea why it was just him and his siblings, he'd only really talked to their cousin or any of the other people there besides the spirits less than occasionally, and he knew nothing about Sora, that Sora (or Naminé) didn't already alert to everyone.

Plus, there was also the chance that everyone around them could get hurt. He had already been there once when Kairi lost her family, he didn't want to see her like that again—he **swore** he would never see it again.

And what about the guys?

Wakka and Tidus had both impressed some hotshot recruiter from the Besaid Aurochs, they'd been so excited at the prospect of playing Blitzball professionally on the same team that they spent over two hours explaining to Tidus's Uncle Auron over the phone. They were following their dreams, right?

Zidane was in his last year and every Ivy college and its slightly more affordable cousins had been after him for his theatrical skills. He had spent all morning mulling over choosing one or going off to do something on Broadway. His brother Blank had been so proud of him.

And what about ViVi?

He was finally getting adjusted to the group's quirks and dynamics. His brother Quina, and their grandfather were all so nice and welcoming (even if slightly possessive when it came to eating). And despite the teasing, he was warming up to Zidane's advances, a couple of more week and they would've probably ended up together.

Wait…

_**Had?**_

_**Been?**_

_**Were?**_

_**Would've?**_

Why were they all in the past tense?

His friends weren't dead, they were just two rooms down for God's sake!

Why was he suddenly referring to them as if they were!

He wanted them to be safe! He wouldn't be able to handle it if one of them got hurt in his stead.

Except, something about Sora's plight called to him—

"I don't know," he realized, straightening and looking frantically back at Roxas, "I don't know what to do, how can you just ask something like that from me! It's like you're asking me to decide my friends' lives or something!"

"In a sense…I am." There he went again with that detached tone, what was his deal, "can you decide?"

Riku felt his insides prick in anger, how can he just ask him something like this with such a stoic demeanor!

"I can't! I-it's not fair, to me, or them, or Sora! It's **their** lives **not mine**, I can't just make decision based on what **I** want!" he could feel the anger swallowing him whole, if this was a joke, Roxas was dead—Sora's brother or not, "**how dare you think I'm that shallow! I can't just make such a decision that quick!**"

Roxas just continued to stare at him with a mask-like coolness.

The only sound now was Riku gasping for breath, temporarily winded by his sudden screaming session.

"So for now you're undecided," he glared pure death at such a ill-timed remark, Roxas didn't notice (or really care), instead he looked almost, relieved, he gave Riku something close to a weak smile, "that's good then. That means you're really considering it," opening the door, he paused and called over his shoulder, "when you do you make your decision tell my brother first. Till then expect a lot of Sora-free time."

The door clicked forebodingly behind Roxas, leaving Riku with his thoughts swirling at **_frappe_**.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas didn't say anything when he saw Sora huddled next to the door. Sora had brought his knees to his chest and had wrapped his arms around his head.

It was as close to rolling up into a ball that he could get.

"Sora—"

As predicted the other didn't respond, just tried to squeeze himself tighter.

Sighing, Roxas easily sat next to him, resting his back on the wall.

"It had to be done."

Still nothing.

Roxas shifted and slowly placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Childishly he began to move his shoulder up and down to get rid of it, Roxas just clucked his tongue and reaches over with a firmer grip to wrap his other arm around his brother.

"Sora, listen to me, eventually things would've gotten out of hand, he either has to know or he has to leave," he could feel the numbing from the back of his head that signaled painful memories were about to make themselves known, "it was alright in Twilight Town because they weren't even aware of what happened. But to have it come out like this to—look, truth is we don't even know these people, how can we put them in danger like this?"

"I trust you, why don't you trust me?" Sora's reply had been muffled though it was obvious he was crying, "these people are all nice. They're all really cool, I wanna be friends with them." He raised his head and gave his brother an imploring look, "I really do Roxas! It'd be so nice, y'know. Just something about all of them—it makes me feel like everything's gonna be alright. Everything was going so well—we're all living together. We can see Aerith and Red XIII anytime we want now! And Caith Sith! And Tifa! Even Sephiroth!"

Roxas just rested his head on Sora's shoulder.

"I know, I know," he uttered trance-like, eyes misting over with controlled emotion, "it was, wasn't it? And now…" he stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"In Twilight Town, even though **_they_** were there. I still felt safe, every day was like one big adventure," Sora babbled on, just letting his mind go on auto-pilot, "why did we leave anyway? Was it really just Yuffie selling our house?"

Roxas grew silent, he closed his eyes, feeling the weight of guilt pushing in on him. He swallowed hard and murmered slightly: "You'll understand, it's not entirely her fault..."

Sora slowly placed his head slightly atop Roxas's. Despite the earlier gloom he gave a small laugh.

Roxas wouldn't move.

"What?"

"Nothing, ya big ol' softie…" Roxas just rolled his eyes once more and pinched his brother's cheek.

"Ow, Roxas! I take it back, you're just a stubborn old man in a fifteen year-old's body!"

"Sora…"

"Ouchies!—that one actually hurt! Roxas—Quit it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naminé tapped her chin thoughtful as she poured through another dusty volume that her brothers had delivered.

Now that wasn't right…

Her lips twisting to her left, she clucked her tongue and re-read the same chapter again.

Once sure of it, she spoke up: "This…doesn't make any sense…"

Closing the book with one hand, she easily picked it up and walked a ways to the make-shift circle on the other side of the Oak-paneled room.

Kairi, herself was getting frustrated as she tossed another book down with about as much care as one would to a dead festering rodent. A very pronounced grimace on her face.

"There's nothing here at all!" she almost whined—**_almost_** but she was the fearless leader of a troupe of bishie men, she never whined…unless to punish someone, with the same cross look as a spurned lover, she shifted at Naminé's footsteps.

"I take it you had no luck also." Naminé stooped to place her book back as well as rescue Kairi's, tucking stray strands behind her ear, she responded equally agitated about her discoveries…or lack thereof, "there's almost nothing mentioned about the Braska family. Only a sentence or two…"

"My father didn't really spend a lot of time in town," Yuna piped in, a miserable look on her face, she felt awful that she couldn't really help them more, "he was always away…it was usually just me, Rikku, and my Uncle Cid."

Naminé blinked.

"Cid?" she repeated, tone vague and almost hidden, "what was he like?"

"I really can't say, he was Rikku's father not mine, you should ask her," Yuna dutifully reported, then she paused as she considered something carefully, "why do you ask that?"

"Oh, nothing." There she went again, sometimes, Kairi wondered if the blonde girl was constantly wearing a mask, there were a lot of times she was uncertain of just what was going through the other girl's head…it was almost eerie, the way Naminé could hide her thoughts so well.

"I don't think that your mechanic and my Uncle are the same though," Yuna suddenly blurted, un-aware she had just hit the nail on the head, "they're similar…but somehow different…like I said, I wish I was of more help—"

"Don't worry about it, maybe if someone would let us try and get his past memories from him—" Zidane sent a venomous glance to Kairi's left.

"For the last time, I am not going to let you hit me on the head with a baseball bat till I 'remember', its just an excuse for you to hit me," Tidus summed up, with a matter-of-factly voice, "besides, we're not even sure remember….just cause I supposedly look like the guy—"

Yuna's crestfallen air was enough justification for Kairi and Zidane to both smack the usually upbeat blitzball player in the back of the head.

"Ya gotta be mo' careful with you' words, man!" Wakka lectured, with a stern growl.

"Sheesh, guys! I think you all just gave me brain damage—"

"Tidus, you already had that to begin with—"

"Shut up, Pedophile!"

"Is that the only insult you've got? Such a childish—"

"You would know all about children huh?"

"Listen, you little—"

"Um, excuse me—"

"Not now ViVi—tell us about your abuse by this pervert later—"

"Don't talk to ViVi that way!"

"If I could just—"

"In a minute dearest—How dare you, Tidus! Don't get bitchy on me cause you are no help whatsoever!—"

"Hey! Whose the re-incarnation here!"

"Really, it's somethin—"

"Just a second, ViVi, it's for your honor that—"

"Honor? Please! I'm surprised you even know what that means!"

"You son of a—"

"GUYS!"

Heads snapped over to the youngest member of the groups so fast, that all their necks cracked in sync.

"Ew…"

Vivi glowered at the group and shoved his findings, a huge book that looked as big as him forward: "I found it! An article that mentioned the murder in this house, those involved, and even a list of clues from the crime scene!"

It took a few seconds to sink in…but when it did, Zidane was the first up to congratulate the usually-shy boy.

"ViVi, you're so smart! I love you!" he declared and was about to with equal enthusiasm, kiss the boy soundly…were it not for the fact he was soon separated as others rushed forward to also thank 'his boyfriend'.

"Damn it, Tidus! Don't get to close to **_my _**ViVi!"

"Someone shut the Pedo up alrea'y, ya!"

"Kairi!"

"Zidane—shut up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sephiroth twitched, sent pure waves of venom from the intruder. The other walked by unfazed.

Legs crossed elegantly, dressed in a fine polo shirt with Italian leather loafers, Sephiroth looked the epitome of the fine country-club gentleman…too bad he was currently reading the obituaries…which off set that image rather quickly.

"You didn't eat your breakfast."

_I can't see you. I can't hear you. You're not really here right now. _

Unfortunately, Leon was unaffected by the ex-general's mantra as he sat across from him at the rickety wooden kitchen table. Arms crossed, he watched him with the same intent of a scientist and a still-in-training lab animal.

Sighing, he decided he would just have to get rid of the nosey man first.

"Can I help you?" he asked, with a raise of a perfectly plucked eyebrow (for someone who worked in a bar, he had great emphasis on always looking steps ahead better than the customers).

"Just something about you still freaks me out still," Leon admitted, not breaking his gaze, "we didn't exactly meet on favorable terms if you'd recall."

Now, at this Sephiroth favored the slightly taller of the two with a scathing glance, Leon just stared back, unaffected.

"If you can also recall, Cloud and myself both met you at the same time," Sephiroth remarked, returning back to his paper, "yet, you honor me with this treatment…really, should I be flattered?"

"Cloud didn't go insane and try to kill everyone in 100 meter radius," Leon interjected, still looking at him, as if trying to bore holes through Sephiroth's paper shield, "he didn't—"

"Yes, he didn't do **_anything_** at all. He was **_hardly conscious_** at that point," Sephiroth mocked his(Leon's) casual tone, placing down the paper with a swift motion, "something that you very well took advantage of."

It is said that in the wild, animals can sense natural enemies by just a simple whiff—Sephiroth's pricey after-shave was practically a billboard the way it seemed to emanate to the space around him. Like some weird Calvin-Kline-approved aura.

Leon felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising—but one whose previous occupation had been that of a mercenary could hardly be scared of a 'reformed' psychopath…however, he did make sure that the table was firmly in the way. Those were just survival instincts after all…

"**_I took advantage_** of him? He was barely functioning on his own," he returned tartly, "and **_his friend_** tried to stab him with a bay—"

Sephiroth's hands moved to the table, ready to turn it over and launch himself at the cad before him—how dare he even try to justify—

Leon sensed the fighting atmosphere about to erupt. He was just about as ready as the stupid prissy before him, at least this way he'd be able to take out some frustration.

And of course, the phone rang.

"You gonna get that?"

Sephiroth sent him a level gaze before sweeping up and not-so-gracefully-yanking the phone from the cradle.

He grunted in greeting.

"Araa! Sephiroth-kun!" Sephiroth winced at the endearment but reminded himself it **_was_** Zack's ex-girlfriend he was talking to, Aerith continued on unfazed (in fact, she seemed almost empowered now), "I forgot to mention earlier, some of the triplet's friends are coming over—Yuffie just reminded me a few minutes ago when she dropped off lunch."

"Since when?" Sephiroth had a sinking feeling Aerith was plotting something once more, honestly sometimes it felt like that woman was channeling his friend's spirit just to mess with his newly stable mind, who knew what that woman was hiding behind her 'serene' smile?

"Don't worry they're only going to be here for a short while, we have enough room—" that wasn't exactly why he was apprehensive—it would've been appreciated heavily if she had given him a warning at least this morning or something, "nothing you and **_Leon_** couldn't handle."

Ok, now he **_knew_** that Aerith was somehow possessed by Zack.

"They should be arriving any minute now—" the twinkling of the doorbell was heard as soon as she finished that statement, knowingly she continued in the same strain as a mother to a child, "business here at the flower shop is going rather slow today so, when Cloud gets back from the last delivery we'll be on our way. And try not to keep fighting with Leon, it's very distressing to watch…"

Sephiroth just rubbed at his temples…this woman…really…sometimes he wondered where her God-like perceptiveness came from…then decided he probably didn't want to know…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll get…it!" Rikku swung the door wide open. She had a fresh smile on her face, as she prepared to scare the wits out of Yuffie, holding her bed sheet close she tilted her head and gurgled: "Who dares enter my domain?! I will eat your souls! Muwahahaha!" Her green eyes glowed a deadly ivy.

Hayner, Pence, Seifer, Fuu, and Olette stared.

Hayner pulled off the bed sheet, and the five continued staring.

Rikku blinked, oh, wait, who were—

WHAM

Hayner hit the floor, out cold.

Seifer turned to look down at him. Then returned to the whole perpetrator of the incident.

Staring continued.

Rikku sighed and slapped her forehead, honestly, why did this always happen to her.

Of course, while she'd been pondering this, she had yet to notice that her hand had gone clear through her forehead and was hover in her head….the teens before her took notice though and…

**THUD**

Pence almost landed on Hayner, barely missing…

So much for a nice, normal visit…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cloud groaned as he pulled back into the flower shop's parking lot. That could've gone a lot better—leave it to Yuffie to switch the orders—it didn't matter how briefly she visited something was always goofed as soon as she so much even neared 100 meters of the vicinity.

He pondered over how she could've possibly gotten those two orders mixed up—so preoccupied, he didn't notice that Aerith wasn't alone as he entered the shop with a wary: "Aerith, you aren't going to belief what just happened to m—"

"**_Onii-san_**!"

Cloud went to a complete stop, he willed himself still.

There was no possible way…no…it usually took him days to find—

"Hey there Cloud," another voice joined in, Axel swaggered over a smug smirk on his face, noticing his stiff demeanor, he grinned further, "it really wasn't so hard to find you guys, you know? Should've covered your tracks more…good thing I had such a good little helper—"

"I'm not little!" came the protest, as another slightly smaller figure launched himself at Cloud, "and stop touching **_Onii-san_**! He's mine!"

Connections were taking place his mind with lightning speed, yet all he could do was send Aerith looks of pure desperation.

She shrugged and gave him a weak smile: "At least we've got more room…"

-TBC-

Okies, longest chapter…evah! I'm sorry for the delay, I just felt really burnt out with this. I was trying to cram as much as I could and given the circumstances, it really didn't work out as much as I hoped. Never mind though, cause I've gotten the timeline all sorted out and things back on track.Gots to finish my South Park—so see ya'lls later!


End file.
